


behind closed doors

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, I will probably hide for a few days after posting this, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with plot (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Kyungsoo is late again and Jongin knows all too well what the reason is. But still, Kyungsoo needs to be punished.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	behind closed doors

“You’re late again.” Jongin hissed as he gave his secretary a scolding. For the whole week, Kyungsoo never made it on time. He has his reasons though and his boss knew it very well.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim, this morning I was--”

“Nevermind. Are you using those things I gave you?” Jongin stood up from his swivel chair and walked near his secretary. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he felt a hand groping the right side of his ass.

“Ngh..Y..Yes Mr. Kim, I’m wearing it to..today.”

Jongin grimaces, middle finger rubbing Kyungsoo’s hole ever so slightly. “Good, now go out there and start with your work.”

Kyungsoo bowed in respect before leaving the office but was halted when his boss called for him. “Oh and ‘Soo, please run down my schedule for the day.” 

He nodded timidly in reply as he left the room.

Kyungsoo felt uncomfortable even just by sitting, the fiber of his slacks rubbing on the cheeks of his bottom. Apparently, Jongin asked him to wear a black lace t-back today. He thought that would be all, but knowing his partner for two years, Jongin won’t settle for that. At the bottom of the box where he found the lingerie was another small box and inside it was a cock ring and a black silicone butt plug. He prefers metal though, it’s easier to use and it slips on quickly, Jongin knows that very well. But maybe his boyfriend wanted to try something new today and Kyungsoo is not the one to complain. He even feels ecstatic everytime they do something like this in the office.

They started experimenting six months ago when they happened to visit _The Obsession_ , a bar hidden from the public and only premium members could go inside. Jongin, being the CEO of KJI Inc, an I.T. company and probably the best one in Seoul, used all his connections to become a member and tag his boyfriend along to witness what the bar has to offer.

Since then, they barely try doing vanilla sex unless either of them is too exhausted to play along. Both of them loved the idea, it even made their relationship stronger and mind-blowing.

“Mr. Kim, I already got your schedule for today.” Jongin was already grinning when Kyungsoo entered his office and the latter was startled when he saw Jongdae, the Vice President, seated on the couch and waiting for the CEO. He knows about them, the whole company does. But aside from being in a relationship for 2 years, they had no idea what happens to the couple everytime they were left alone in a room.

“Go ahead, spill it.” 

“You have a meeting with the.. ugh--” Kyungsoo suddenly paused when he felt something moved inside his hole and the smirk on Jongin’s lips was a giveaway.

“Meeting with whom?” Jongin questions, or more of, teases. Kyungsoo felt warm all over, the thing inserted on his butt continued to dig deeper and deeper. Then it stopped and he finally breathed out. 

Kyungsoo swallowed hard, trying to cover up his messed up voice. “M..Meeting with the board Mr. Kim. At lunch, you were invited by Mr. Choi of Hanseng Elect--.” 

_Buzz._ This time, Kyungsoo felt his crotch twitches but since he was wearing the shaft ring, he had a hard time controlling his moans. 

“Kyungsoo are you okay?” It was Jongdae who asked curiously as he watched how the secretary started to sweat, his cheeks turning to a darker shade of red.

“Yes, I.. I’m fine Sir.” He tried to hide his face as he lowered his head, covering it with the tablet he was holding. Jongin leaves his chair and stands in front of him, leaning on the table just to get a better view of his secretary.

“Jongin, I think you need to send Kyungsoo home early. Looks like he’s burning up.” Jongdae stood up from the couch and attempted to touch Kyungsoo’s forehead to check for fever but Jongin intercepted as he cleared his throat.

“Don’t worry Jongdae, I will take him home with me as soon as my schedule is over. Thanks for your concern, see you later at the meeting.” 

When the vice president left the room and it was only the two of them, Jongin leaned closer, pulling Kyungsoo’s chin as he kissed him square on the lips. 

Jongin parted his mouth, tongue nibbling Kyungsoo’s lower lip until the other man tilted his head for a better angle. Jongin’s tongue started to find Kyungsoo’s, licking every part of his boyfriend’s lips. 

Jongin was the first to pull out, heaving and panting. 

“Jongin what if--” 

_Buzz._

“What did you call me again?” Jongin rested his face on the crook of Kyungsoo's neck before he started to leave wet trails, sucking the pale skin beneath his ear.

“M..Mr. Kim.. what if..--”

_Buzz._

“Ah fuck, Mr. Kim please stop. The door is unlocked.” Kyungsoo pushed him lightly, eyes teary as he tried to catch his breath. His smell is a mixture of saliva and his cologne, and that was all Jongin wanted to witness that morning.

“What’s the matter ‘Soo? You don’t want them to see you like that? Begging for me to touch you more?” Jongin grabs his boyfriend’s member, palming his now fully-erected crotch. Kyungsoo can feel the friction of the lace underwear he was wearing on his shaft and he felt shivers down his spine.

  
Jongin removed his hand and Kyungsoo felt relieved but somehow longing for more. He wanted that warmth on his cock. He wanted Jongin to _touch_ him again.

“The meeting with Mr. Choi this lunch is about the acquisition right?” Jongin questions, rubbing soft circles on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Yes Mr. Kim.” 

“Cancel everything after the lunch meeting with Mr Choi. I think I need to deal with you today.” 

  
  


**

Jongin carried his secretary, newly-wed style, as they entered their apartment. He noticed how Kyungsoo’s legs wobbled while walking along the hallways in their office. He was pressing the controls of the butt plug non-stop since the meeting started. Kyungsoo was sitting next to him while jotting down the minutes and Jongin was enjoying everything as he watched Kyungsoo trying to hold his moans. His secretary even excused himself to the comfort room a few times, face flustered and beet-red, and the looks on his eyes made Jongin want to do him right there and then.

Same thing happened during the lunch meeting. Jongin purposefully presses the button every time he sees Kyungsoo’s face untamed. He took Kyungsoo with him so he could check with his schedule should there be any future engagements that Mr. Choi would request him for. Kyungsoo was glad that Mr. Choi got a call from his office, asking for his immediate presence. That saved him from almost sobbing in front of their table.

Jongin gently laid him down on the mattress before he locked the door. He opened the first button of his white long sleeves and removed his tie hastily, throwing it somewhere across the room.

“What’s your safe word?” Jongin dips his weight into the mattress and Kyungsoo starts to wiggle his way up so he can rest his head on the board of the bed.

“Beef.” Jongin leans closer to him and kisses him on the forehead. “I love you Kyungsoo.”

He started off by removing Kyungsoo’s clothes. Polo, socks, everything, until all was left was the black lingerie. He could tell that Kyungsoo’s hole was dripping with lube, all wet and ready.

Jongin sits up straight as he unbuckles his belt. “Down, now.” He ordered and Kyungsoo immediately descended from the bed, sunk on his knees. It definitely hit the floor hard but he didn’t give a damn. Kyungsoo grasped the zipper and button just as quickly and within moments, he started to feel dazzled as he closed his lips around the head of Jongin’s cock.

Jongin groans, low and raspy, as he adjusted his pants lower to pull out all his package. Grabbing the lubricant on the drawer, Kyungsoo poured the liquid hastily on Jongin’s cock as he started to slide it in and out using his mouth, his tongue circling the crown, letting the musky smell of the CEO take over him.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin with pool of tears in his eyes as he blew him and Jongin bit his lower lip, placing a hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo could feel his boyfriend getting bigger and bigger inside his mouth over the course of a few minutes as he feverishly tried to deep throat him.

“You’re doing great, ‘Soo. You like that, yeah? I bet it’s all what you’ve been thinking the whole day.”

Even if they’ve done this a few too many times, Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Those lewd words coming from Jongin’s mouth made him feel burning in arousal. He then closed his eyes as he gave all his effort blowing Jongin’s erection. Jongin was letting out little whimpers and moans, he could feel his boyfriend’s legs waver for a moment. The hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s hair gripped tighter and Kyungsoo’s breath got weaker.

He always feels proud every time he hears Jongin getting satisfied. How Jongin mewls and calls his name like a prayer, tangled with a bunch of curses. 

“Fuck ‘Soo.” Jongin fucked him deeper in his mouth, so far down Kyungsoo’s throat that he couldn’t even taste the leaking precum on the head of Jongin’s crotch.

Jongin pulled himself out of Kyungsoo’s mouth with a wet pop and his secretary stared at him with his shiny, wet eyes. He was wet all over - mouth, chin, eyes. Jongin smiles at him as he adores the sight in front of him. He could see how hard Kyungsoo is through his thin black lingerie and Jongin sighed in satisfaction as he ran his hand through his boyfriend’s raven hair.

Kyungsoo wiped his mouth and his whole face while blinking innocently at Jongin, waiting for more. Asking for more than a cock inside his mouth.

“Very good.” Jongin breathed. “Now pull my pants up.” He ordered, voice still soft and gentle and Kyungsoo happily obliged, zipping and buckling Jongin’s pants.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim.” Kyungsoo pulls himself up on the bed again, his eyes pleading as he stares at Jongin. 

“Aw, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo didn’t answer but he arched his back instead and Jongin cooed in response. “Oh, I see.” 

Kyungsoo found himself lying down on his back, Jongin crawling on him. He held his breath as he felt a hand brushing lightly over his hard dick.

“Hands, up.” Come the next order and Kyungsoo moved his hand behind his head. The simple gesture made his mind blank as he sank into full submission.

Jongin started to touch him, hand rubbing his hard-on softly as he sucked on Kyungsoo’s neck, marking him.

Jongin’s palm was hot against his skin and knowing fully that he cannot come since he’s wearing a cock ring made him whimper in despair.

“Mr. Kim.. please” 

Jongin paused from all his ministration, boring his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face. “Please what, ‘Soo?”

Kyungsoo thrust his hips so he could feel Jongin’s member, rubbing his own against his boyfriend’s pants. He’s still as hard as rock and Kyungsoo arches his back a little more, impatient and desperate. 

“Please Mr. Kim, I.. I want you inside me. P.. Please.” He replied with a shiver.

“But I don’t want to, I’m still having fun.” Jongin whispered and Kyungsoo’s dick twitched. There was a lazy smirk on Jongin’s lips as he continued to tease, circle and tickle Kyungsoo’s sensitive scrotum.

Jongin moved away and Kyungsoo felt a wave of frustrations as his boyfriend got off the bed. Jongin turned to him, and Kyungsoo gazed longingly at the bulge outlined on Jongin’s slacks before he looked up at his boyfriend’s face with begging eyes.

“Just wait a minute.” Kyungsoo watched the retreating figure of his boyfriend, his perfect ass and broad shoulder and he felt his balls start to ache. He’s been wearing the toy for god knows how long and he doesn’t know how much longer he could last. He flopped his head back onto the mattress, sighing as he waited for Jongin to come back.

Jongin was only in their walk-in closet for a few moments and Kyungsoo took his chance to set himself up. 

All fours, ass up, back arching low enough to give Jongin a pleasurable view.

“Fuck, Soo. You’re so beautiful like that, waiting for me.” Jongin glides back into their room with a new smirk on his face, something clenched on his hand.

The devious smile on Jongin’s lips made Kyungsoo’s stomach flutter as the CEO loomed over him, his broad shoulders imposing.

“I have prepared something special today. A surprise only for you, are you ready?” Jongin started to crawl up on the bed, reaching for the metal on the head board. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and he immediately gave in as Jongin locked the black fur leather handcuffs on his partner's wrists. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo cursed under his breath, “Yes, Mr. Kim,” he corrected his answer and Jongin kissed him on his neck and jaw, before he started moving down.

Kyungsoo was overly excited when Jongin laid down beneath him, breath hot and warm on his navel, then Jongin kissed his hips.

“Since you were doing great, you deserve a reward.” Jongin kissed the base of his cock before he felt a wet muscle licking the sensitive skin. He looked down at Jongin’s face and he saw those dark eyes watching him and his every reaction.

Jongin moved himself and Kyungsoo spread both of his legs to give his boyfriend enough space. The sound of Jongin’s breath is amourous to Kyungsoo’s ear as the man licked him from the base to the tip. When Jongin’s mouth played with the ring, Kyungsoo twitched and gasped for breath, holding the moans that might come out.

Jongin used his palm, moving it up and down on Kyungsoo’s extremely hard dick while his mouth circled the head of his erection. The gentle sucking and tongue pressure in Jongin’s velvety mouth was overwhelming and Kyungsoo can’t help but move his cuffed hands against the metal, holding his breath.

“M..Mr. Kim, please uncuff me. I.. I want to see.” He could feel Jongin smirking before he pulled out his mouth from Kyungsoo’s cock and Kyungsoo groaned hotly with the loss of contact. He arched his back and whined in frustration but then Jongin kissed him on his shoulder before grabbing the keys on the bedside table. 

“I will only let you face me since I want to see how you beg for me. The cuffs will stay.” 

“Of course, Mr. Kim.” 

Jongin unlocked it and helped him lay on his back. His wrists are red and aching but not as much as his dick hurts from holding for too long. Not to mention his dripping hole that’s filled with lube. It was one of Jongin’s instructions before placing the plug on his rim.

Jongin moved again, kissing the tip of his cock before moving to his testicles, and Kyungsoo was a goner, mind empty of all thoughts but sex.

Kyungsoo spread his legs lewdly as much as he could, thrusting lightly into Jongin’s touch. Kyungsoo yelped when Jongin grabbed his thighs and pulled him up. He squealed when his knees were suddenly by his head, feet up in the air. Only half of his back was on the bed, part of it resting on Jongin’s leg. He looked up at his boyfriend’s grinning face between his spread thighs and he was very aware of how open he was right now.

A loud popping sound and the butt plugged was removed, lube flowing out of his hole. He watched how Jongin’s eyes darkened with lust as his fingers rubbed on his aching rim, begging to be filled again.

_Fuck._ “Fuck, Mr. Kim. Please fuck me now. I don’t know if I can still wait longer, please. I want--”

Kyungsoo’s incoherent chatters were finally enough for Jongin as he believed his partner had suffered enough. They were not hardcore in this field, they just like testing out something new from time to time. 

Jongin unbuckled his belt again and removed everything he was wearing in one go including his sweat-soaked long sleeves. He hastily grabs a bottle of lubricant from their drawer, coating himself with enough amount of lube even if he knows how wet Kyungsoo is. He was always careful everytime they did this, he didn't want to hurt and scare his boyfriend, not in any way.

Kyungsoo’s hole was twitching with emptiness, it’s been minutes since the plug was removed and he wants something, anything, or Jongin’s dick to be specific, to fill him up.

Jongin used one of his hands to hold his cock upright, as he aligned himself into Kyungsoo’s ring of muscle. When Kyungsoo felt Jongin's erection breaching at his entrance, he gripped on the metal bars of their head board, licking his lips as he whined needily. He bit his lower lip when Jongin lightly pushed the head on his puckered rim, ready to sink in. 

“Tell me, who owns you?” Jongin asked, his voice gutturally as he placed his free hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, roaming and touching him until he reached Kyungsoo’s nape.

“You own me.” Kyungsoo replied breathlessly, and his mouth fell open when Jongin’s hand rested for a moment on his navel, before tugging Kyungsoo’s cock, pulling out the ring. _Finally._

Jongin started to move at an infuriating pace as he watched Kyungsoo’s reaction. Kyungsoo stared at him as his eyes feast with the view of Jongin fucking him, those toned abdomen and firm arms, Jongin’s handsome face and the smirk on his lips. This was all he ever wanted, Jongin taking over him in all ways possible.

Jongin moved at a faster pace, brows furrowed and jaws tight, sweat beading on his brows. Kyungsoo did his best for his lips to touch Jongin’s, kissing him once before he fell back on the bed.

Kyungsoo had questioned the amount of lube from earlier that day after he read Jongin’s instruction, asking himself why he needed to prep on his own with the vibrator Jongin gifted him a month ago, causing him to be late. But he was thankful for it now. The two of them were both sufficiently slicked up, and the velvety glide of their thrusts felt perfect.

Kyungsoo moans wantonly as Jongin thrusts into him deeper and deeper into the mattress. Jongin loved how Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back whenever he slid in from tip to base, all the way in. He loved how Kyungsoo moans and mewls and begs to be kissed while trying to catch his breath as Jongin fucks him - deep and shallow.

Jongin was starting to reach his edge as he continued with his drive, loving it every time their gazes meet; the flush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and the redness of his lips. 

He decided to remove the handcuffs so he could adjust Kyungsoo a little bit higher. His back was pushed towards the board of the bed, Jongin holding him to steady on his place.

“Are you close now ‘Soo?” Kyungsoo sucked in a breath and Jongin felt him clench firmly on his cock, making him moan a little.

“You like this, yeah? I’m hitting your little sweet spot just right.” Kyungsoo nodded. Oh yes he was very close. He swears he could come the moment Jongin removed his cock ring earlier, but he did his best to hold it in.

“Feels so good Mr. Kim. I’m cum--”

“Let’s do it together, okay?” Jongin leaned his forehead to him, kissing him on the tip of his nose before lapping on Kyungsoo’s mouth. It only took a few strokes for Kyungsoo to reach pure bliss as Jongin jerked him off. 

“Cum for me now, ‘Soo.” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo allowed himself the sweet release that he was holding the whole day. He almost screamed from the pleasure as a long stream of cum shot out from his dick and landed on their chests.

“Good boy, come for me. Spill everything all over.” Kyungsoo’s hole tightened and Jongin tried to hold his moans, lifting Kyungsoo in a different angle for a better leverage. Kyungsoo’s limbs were starting to shake when Jongin gripped on his hair tightly as he reached out for his climax. A few more thrusts and Jongin released inside Kyungsoo’s hole, hot and wet, just how Kyungsoo liked it. He moaned deliriously as Jongin pushed deeper, hot sperm unloading into his ass nonstop. Jongin relaxes on top of him as they both catch for their breaths.

“Mr. Kim, that was.. that was great. Thank you.” Jongin pulled his head up a little so he could stare at his partner,

“Sshh, it’s over now baby. Just relax.” 

After a few minutes, Jongin pulled out and Kyungsoo felt terribly empty when it was over. Jongin laid next to him, still heaving and panting.

“Honestly Jongin, that was the best.”

“Of course, you only deserve nothing but the best baby.”

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a chaste peck on the lips before he rested comfortably on the bed.

“But seriously Jongin? A vibrating butt plug? You should’ve warned me. We almost got caught by the vice president.” Jongin turned his head so he could look at Kyungsoo as he giggled by himself.

“Next time? You mean you wanted that to happen again?” 

The look on Kyungsoo’s face is knowing. He licked his swollen lips first as he stared at Jongin’s face, down his half-erected cock and back to Jongin’s eyes. “Of course.” He hovered above Jongin, pressing his bare bottom on his boyfriend’s erection. 

Kyungsoo still wants more and Jongin is starting to get hard again. It’s only 4 in the afternoon and they still have a long day ahead, behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of genre and I hope I didn't suck :( 
> 
> I hope you'll like this and please.. Please let me know what do you think about this. I know there's always a room for improvement and I would really appreciate it coming from you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are ALL lovely. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout) [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jonginniesprout)


End file.
